Regalo improvisado
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: Solo por un completo descuido terminé enredado en esto... ¡Yo solo iba a comprar un regalo! Ahora no se si las cosas resulten bien o mal. Navidad... irónica navidad. Y sin duda voy a colgarte Dan...


**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

— Ni de broma…— Mascullé mientras sentía mi ritmo cardiaco acelerarse.

Fruncí el ceño, cerré mis ojos en un gesto de enojo e indignación mientras que ladeaba mi cara. Daniel Kuso debía estar completamente enloquecido, aun teniendo en conocimiento que Runo estaba detrás de esta idea más absurdo era que sabiendo mi respuesta viniera a preguntarme.

Navidad. Ya hace mucho de la última vez que la célebre por mi cuenta. Cuatro o cinco años quizás…

—Vamos Shun… ¡Sería una buena idea! —Insistió el castaño. Endurecí la mirada pero pareció no tener resultado alguno —También sería un lindo detalle —Canturreó como si me asegurara que fuese el argumento definitivo.

— ¿Y eso qué? Ve y díselo entonces a Klaus o a Joe, no es de mi incumbencia…

Se levantó de su asiento enfrente del mío y poco después me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— Si el resultado fuera el mismo ya lo habría hecho, no tendrá gracia si no eres tú el que va a darle un regalo —Me dijo ya cansado, teníamos una media hora en esta discusión. —Además… prácticamente al pedirte esto te hago un favor. Ya como quieras, si quieres hacerlo o no es decisión tuya dejo la nota en la mesa por si te arrepientes—Avisó antes de salir de mi casa.

Suspiré exhausto. Tanto ruego por un regalo… sí, solo por eso. Dan se entercó en que como todos iban a darse regalos entre sí excepto yo que no tengo pareja actual le diera algún presente. En cualquier otra circunstancia habría aceptado a regañadientes, solo que no iba a regalarle algo solo por no tener pareja. Me parece descortés. Aun cuando quiero… ¿Qué? No voy a negarlo, puede que no quiera obsequiarle en esta ocasión pero eso no significa que ella no me… guste.

Resignado a mi actitud contradictoria tomé de mala gana la nota. Solo leí una lista de probables artículos que ella había mencionado serles llamativos. Repasé una y otra vez el pedazo de papel hasta decidirme por uno de los objetos. Me coloqué una chamarra debido a la nieve y medio acomodé mi cabello revuelto por haberme tumbado en el sofá. Tan tranquilo que estaba hasta que Dan vino a querer meterme ideas. Lo peor… lo consiguió. Caminé al centro comercial, las calles se veían un tanto medio vacías ya que no tardaba en oscurecer acomodé un poco más arriba mi bufanda mientras me lamentaba estar en el frío que en mi casa gozando la tranquilidad de la misma.

— Me siento tan… raro… —Musité para mí ya saliendo del centro comercial con una bolsa de regalo en la mano izquierda.

Por un instante juro que sentí que me ardía la cara, seguro solo fueron ideas mías. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo tomé y respondí la llamada.

— ¿Dónde estás…?

Era Ace, y a como siempre andaba malhumorado.

—… Dando una vuelta —Titubeé sin saber que responder.

— A plena nevada… Haré como si te creyera… —Me respondió sin tragarse el cuento.

— ¿Acaso eres mi niñera?... ¿Qué quieres?

Me pareció escuchar unas risas al fondo, seguro estaban Dan, Baron y Joe con él.

— Dan dice que vengas a su casa, parece nos dirá algo importante…

Sin más que decirme colgó. Y yo los colgaré por esto. Dan esta en dirección completamente contraria a mi casa, y si voy hacia el con el regalo no dejará de reírse… ya ni modo, lo amenazaré visualmente.

Llegué al lugar susodicho y vi que Ace era quién abría la puerta, extraño siendo Dan el dueño de la casa sin embargo le resté importancia. Me quité lo zapatos y entré, Dan bajó corriendo y me entregó un monto de ropa en los brazos aventando mi regalo a otro lado. Le miré reprochante pero ni se mosqueó.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Pregunté queriendo guardarme la molestia.

Sonrió tranquilamente.

— Mi madre me lo había comprado pero no es de mi talla, pero creo que puede venirte a ti… me pidió que te lo probaras así que anda, el baño ya sabes dónde queda —Respondió impaciente, tanto como para dudar de lo que decía.

— Me pareces muy apresurado… —Mascullé.

Él parpadeó.

— No creerás que te ando mintiendo… ¿Verdad? —Al no recibir respuesta comenzó a dramatizar que era mal amigo por no confiar en él, sin embargo no cedí. Salió de la habitación y volvió con su madre que defendía al castaño diciendo que era verdad su petición. Resignado y solo por ser amable ante tanta hospitalidad que la señora me ofreció cuando estaba envuelto en problemas de salud de mi madre accedí.

Me desvestí y comencé a desbaratar la nueva muda de ropa, parecía ropa buena, casi como para una cita o situaciones que requieras verte presentable. Unos jeans medio ajustados sin llegar a verse afeminados u homosexuales como Dan diría, estos de color negro, y una camisa con cuello en una perfecta "v" dejando visible un tanto de piel. Me acomodé mis zapatos tipo deportivos, por suerte eso al menos no tenía que reemplazar, e intentando no parecer molesto salí de la habitación.

— Ya…

Dan me miró y alzó el pulgar. Yo por mi parte arqueé una ceja, ¿Qué cosa se supone significaba ese gesto? ¿Aprobación? Seguramente… pero ¿De qué?

— Shun

Solo le miré.

— No te enojes con nosotros —Sonrió. Ok, eso significaba problemas para mí.

Ace, Baron y Joe se me lanzaron encima sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Y entre los tres a saber cómo me amarraron dejándome sentado en el suelo. Desde abajo les miraba con ganas de degollarlos personalmente.

— ¿Cómo debo tomarme esto…?

Ace y Joe se miraron entre sí con una risa burlona, Baron no paraba de disculparse conmigo alegando que lo obligaron a cooperar mientras que Dan miraba con nerviosismo rogando que no hallara como desatarme. Sabía que de esta no se salvaba. Después de su ataque nervioso busco y abrió el regalo que había comprado para Alice. Él lo trajo frente a mí sonriente.

— Pero no ibas a regalarle nada ¿Eh?

— Cállate…

De repente me levantaron y metieron en una caja. Yo, en una caja… ¿¡qué demonios piensan hacerme!?

A como pocas veces logro ver esta vez Dan tenía una sonrisa puedo jurar que diabólica en su rostro, esto sin duda terminara mal. Antes que pudiera gritarles alguna estupidez me amordazaron con un pañuelo y ruego que mínimo estuviese limpio. Sí, soy quisquilloso en cuanto a higiene.

— Te lo repito, te hacemos un favor. Y si preguntas de la mordaza es necesario —Se rió— No es común que grite un regalo ¿Verdad?—Dejó un peluche de oso con adornos navideños en mi pecho, sin embargo no pare de fulminarlos a todos con la mirada, si me desato puedo decir que voy a matarlos. Espera… ¿regalo? Se supone mi regalo es el peluche… entonces que carajos hago amarrado y amordazado a no ser que…

—Te veremos mañana Shun y no te preocupes por tu abuelo, él ya está enterado que no llegaras hoy a la casa. Solo pidió que no le dieras bisnietos antes de tiempo

Me atraganté. Espero no vayan a hacer la estupidez que sé de igual forma que harán. La caja, contenedor, jaula… lo que sea en lo que ando fue cerrada dejándome en completa oscuridad. Sentí que me levantaron y fui metido a algún otro lado… un vehículo. Entre más tiempo pasaba más esperanzas en soltarme iban siendo destruidas. Finalmente nos detuvimos.

— Hola Alice…

Tragué en seco. En definitiva era lo que había pensado.

— Chicos… no quiero ser grosera pero ¿saben que horas son? —Respondió amablemente ella. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir y dejé de sentir el frio que había ganado en el camino a acá.

—Disculpa, creí que porque era nochebuena aun estarías despierta parece que las chicas terminan las fiestas rápido ¿no?

Alice se rio.

— Algo así, mi abuelo no está así que no tenía con quien celebrar de todas maneras —Su voz, sin duda estaba triste.

Dan se rio un tanto nervioso. Si, hasta él se dio cuenta que había metido la pata.

—Me imagino… aunque no estés triste. Hay alguien de nosotros que te mandó un regalo. Aunque quien sabe que diantres tiene por que pesa un buen, déjame pasar y lo dejo en la sala…

—Adelante Dan.

Sin siquiera ser delicados al saber que estaba dentro con toda y caja me azotaron en la alfombra. Definitivamente me vengaré. Ellos hablaron unas cuantas sonseras más y se despidieron.

— De nuevo felicidades Alice, disfruta tu regalo. Y adivina quién es quién lo envió.

La puerta fue cerrada. Escuché que ella subió sus escaleras, perfecto, tiempo suficiente para intentar escaparme. Cinco minutos pasaron y a duras penas logre aflojar los nudos, estúpido Baron con complejo de niña exploradora… Ya harto di una patada a lo menso, sin intención o esperanza que sirviera para soltarme sino más con ganas de sacar la frustración. Pero escuché justo a la vez un grito.

Oh no…

— ¿Qué rayos trajo Dan? Donde se algún pobre animal ya verá el sermón que le daré… —Exclamó molesta la pelinaranja.

Se escuchó papel rasgado y poco después la caja cedió dejando salir la luz. Cerré los ojos al percibir el entorno iluminado, a como me fui acostumbrando los fui abriendo para toparme una chica súbitamente sonrojada e intentando hablar pero sin resultado alguno.

— ¿S-S-Sh-Shun? —Su vergüenza fue contagiosa ya que después mi cara enrojeció y no pude más que bajar la vista.

Se veía hermosa en ropas de dormir… sé que suena mal pero no lo digo con alguna intención de más. Solo que su cabello todo alborotado y fuerte sonrojo hace que… pues se vea bonita. Al poder reaccionar corrió a buscar unas tijeras y me quito el trapo de la boca, yo solté un suspiro mientras observaba como me iba desamarrando. Sus dedos estaban cálidos a diferencia de mis heladas manos por estar "empacado" en la caja de regalo.

—Feliz… navidad…—Musitó nerviosa.

Sonreí sinceramente. Quizás ella sea una de las pocas personas que consiguen sacarme este gesto.

— Feliz Navidad, Alice

Al terminar de soltarme me levanté y estiré.

— Broma de Dan ¿verdad?

Asentí sin necesidad de emitir sonido. Pero me extrañó verla bajar la cabeza, no hay que ser genio para saber que es gesto de decepción. Me regresé a la caja y saqué el pequeño peluche de adentro, lo tendí hacia ella queriendo evitar lo más posible fruncir el ceño, es una mala costumbre mía cada que me siento nervioso. Ella sonrió y lo tomó en sus manos.

—Gracias, es muy bonito —Aseguró con una sonrisa en rostro. Se veía preciosa.

— No hay de qué…

Sin embargo murmuró algo que no pude oír. Me giré creyendo que iba para mí.

— E-Era broma… —Se sonrojó demasiado.

— Más bien, iba a decir que no escuché…

Ella bajó el rostro.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber? —Asentí sabiendo que si me negaba me entraría la curiosidad más tarde.

— Me… gustó el… regalo de Dan…

Una onda de celos me aturdió. Dan. Lo que faltaba, la única chica que puedo decir me he enamorado y se fija en el castaño… tengo mala suerte. Aunque… no sabía que él le hubiera obsequiado algo, su suponía gastó todo su dinero en un regalo para Runo.

— ¿Cuál regalo? —Pregunte nuevamente ahora sentándome a su lado. Siento no poder evitar el tono de decepción en mi voz.

—… Tú…

— ¿Yo qué? —No entendí.

—Tú… aunque siento que te sentías secuestrado.

Abrí los ojos sin creer lo que escuchaba. Lo que le gustó fue… yo amordazado… prefiero ignorar eso. Fue que yo estuviese aquí.

— Shun… siento si esto te dará algún problema pero… — Tomó aire mientras yo me daba impulso internamente…

Unos, dos… ¡Ya!

Me incliné a ella, tomé su mentón y la besé suavemente en los labios.

— Te quiero… —Ambos pronunciamos. Ella temerosa y yo firme aún sabiendo lo nervioso que estaba.

Ella me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto. Nuevamente la besé. Estúpido Dan, aun así te lo agradezco. Puede que navidad no sea tan malo… Me tumbé en el suelo y ella me abrazó estando encima de mí, la abracé con más fuerza aspirando el suave aroma de su cabello. Ahora puedo estar seguro que en la mañana tendré mi regalo… porque sé que este dormirá conmigo abrazado.

* * *

**Sí, ya sé. Un poco fuera de la fecha jeje pero la inspiración me llego tarde. Demasiado tarde pero al menos llegó. *-* Benditas imágenes que te hacen echar a volar la imaginación jeje de ahí saqué el fic. Ahora si a dormir :D siento seré un panda o intento de zombi con tantas desveladas :C mucho que hace y poco tiempo T^T vida cruel~**

**Weno muchas gracias por leer. Felices fiestas (ya no digo navidad por que acaba de pasar) xD**

**Neko-Chan**

**Se cuidan~**


End file.
